It's Clear
by kyouko68
Summary: Zoro reflects on what happen during Thriller Bark with Kuma. Luffy comes along to help him feel better! Oneshot


**Kounichiwa minna! A One-shot for all my loyal fans! I made this because I was bored and also because there hasn't been many new ZoLu fics as of late. It's got me rather sad, so to remedy the situation I've made my own!**

* * *

It's Clear

Zoro's eyes blinked open. His memories were fuzzy but they eventually flowed back to him. Squinting to the light streaming into the room he reflected on all of the events that took place a few days before.

Bartholomew Kuma was his name. Zoro had only found out his name during his few days of healing. He doesn't regret doing what he did. In fact, he would do it a thousand times over if he had to. His captain was this close from being taken away from him. Zoro just couldn't imagine a world without him. Even if Zoro wouldn't be a part of it anymore…

Luffy hadn't been aware of Zoro's actions. It was better this way. Zoro knew Luffy well enough to know that Luffy would go crazy on him if he found out that he nearly died for him. He was fully aware that he'd be giving up his dream, but what's the point when he couldn't even protect his captain.

He never realized that there are people out there that could take his captain out so easily. He never realized how quick it could happen, and it could happen at any time. It was true: Life _is _short. Reality sucks doesn't it?

There was a knock at the door. Whoever it was didn't wait for Zoro's response as the door opened revealing Luffy straining to pull a barrel into the room. "Um…what are you doing?" Zoro asked as he got up from his bed. The room he was staying in was still in the castle in Thriller Bark. Chopper said that they couldn't leave until Zoro's well enough to travel again.

"Hey, Zoro. I'm glad to see your looking well already." He sighed as he continued to pull the rest of the barrel inside the room. "I brought you some sake! You know, to help you get better." He offered.

"Didn't you try to do that earlier? Thanks though, I appreciate it." Zoro helped himself to a cup full of the light alcohol then sat down on his bed. "The only thing they have me drinking is vitamin water."

"Hehe, it must suck not being able to do stuff. I was so glad that I woke up completely unscathed! It was like a miracle! Chopper thought it was impossible since I fought someone so powerful."

"Yeah…"

"I heard that you fought another Shichibukai while I was knocked out. He must have been really strong to hurt you this much. I'm just glad you're alright." Luffy sat closely next to Zoro and put his hand on top of his. "Chopper said it was a closely call. I was actually starting to worry."

It was true, Luffy and Zoro had actually been in a secret relationship for quite some time now. It didn't take either of them long to figure out that they were more than friends, but they never really done much when it came to their physical relationship. The most they've ever done were light kisses and cuddling. When you're on a ship with six other people it's hard to get any private time.

"It's ok, you don't have to worry. I'm just happy that _you're _ok." Zoro put his arm around Luffy's waist and pulled him close to land a kiss on his temple. Luffy giggled affectionately. Zoro's lips moved to Luffy's cheek, then the corner of his mouth.

Luffy was now blushing with embarrassment. Leaning in, Zoro kissed him fully on the lips. Luffy kissed back, but was slightly hesitant since he wasn't use to this much attention. Zoro, who didn't like to push Luffy too far usually, felt a bit adventurous today. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Luffy's bottom lip asking for entry. Luffy parted his lips slightly giving Zoro the chance to slide his tongue inside, exploring the warmth of his captain's warmth.

"Zo…ro…" Luffy whimpered. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders as the both leaned down onto the bed. Zoro pressed the smaller male to the bedspread. "W-wait," Luffy managed to pant in between kisses. "W-what if…someone comes in?"

"It's ok…" Zoro began to kiss and nibble feverishly at Luffy's neck. "Just relax…" Zoro urged. Luffy gave out a choked moan as he squirmed underneath Zoro. His hand found its way up Luffy's shirt. Zoro felt the other shiver against his touch. A thumb grazed over a nipple causing Luffy's breath to hitch.

They have never done anything like this before. It felt strange, yet Luffy didn't want to stop his actions. Luffy felt a foreign tingle occur in his lower abdomen making him want and yearn for Zoro's touches even more.

Zoro's lips found Luffy's once more. The kiss wound up more passionate and more heated then the last. Luffy moaned into Zoro's mouth, silently begging for more. Zoro quickly slipped Luffy shirt off and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Hungrily, Zoro attacked Luffy's collar bone, and then reached lower; purposely skipping the younger's nipples. He stopped to dip his tongue inside Luffy's naval erotically.

"Z-zoro…what are you-ahhh…" Zoro cupped Luffy's crotch. Luffy had almost a full erection from this, but Zoro will wait to give it more attention. Instead, he moved to kiss the inside of Luffy's knee affectionately. He pushed the end of his shorts a little to get access to the soft flesh of his captain's thighs. He kissed, nibbled, and licked the tender area getting a whining response from the smaller male.

Luffy buried his fingers in the short green locks urging the other farther. Zoro chuckled slightly. He never would have guessed that Luffy would be this adventurous when it came to a situation that was quite sexual, but then again Luffy is adventurous with just about everything else.

Tugging slightly on Luffy's shorts, he waited for the physical ok to pull it off fully along with his underwear. Luffy instinctually attempted to cover himself but Zoro grabbed his wrists and raised them above Luffy's head.

"Zoro?" Luffy seemed so innocent right now. It made Zoro want him even more. With his free hand, he grabbed Luffy's member and began stroking it tenderly. Luffy gasped audibly. "Ahhhh….Zo…Ahha!" Luffy moaned out as his back arched up slightly. The sound was like music to Zoro's ears. He has had the honor of seeing his captain like this for the first time and it was magical.

Zoro was so distracted by Luffy's current condition that he didn't notice that Luffy was reaching his climax. "I-I…I'm gonna…ahh!" Luffy emptied himself in Zoro's hand. Zoro thought it was a bit quick which meant he probably won't last long during the main event. That was ok though. It's not like Luffy was familiar to this kind of behavior.

He didn't waist anymore time in grabbing medical ointment from the night stand and squeezing some of in on his hand then lathered his own aching erection with the helpful lubricant. This was an awful big step both of them were taking but Zoro had a lot of time to think.

"W-what are you gonna…" Luffy asked as he watched Zoro's every move closely. Lifting the others leg up so that his knees were near his shoulders, he aligned himself with Luffy's entrance.

"This is going to hurt a bit, but bear with me for a while." Zoro said. Luffy's face seemed to darken more in color, but he nodded with understanding. Zoro was slowly losing resolve as he immediately thrust himself into his captain.

Luffy screamed from the sudden intrusion. He whined about how much it hurt and how big Zoro was. The swordsman just stroked his hair soothingly. "Shh…It'll get better…" he cooed. Zoro waited for Luffy to loosen up a bit before he began thrusting into him over and over again. His pace began slow but gradually increased in vigor. Zoro couldn't help but let out a pleased groan at how hot and tight his captain was.

"Ahh..ahhhh…please…Zoro…!" Luffy gripped the sheets above his head tightly and spread his legs wider for his first mate's convenience. His voice became louder the faster Zoro's thrusts became. Leaning down, Zoro captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Shh…keep it down a bit…" Zoro whispered as he continued to slam into the younger male whose eyes were now brimming with tears. Luffy was so unbelievably tight, Zoro was in pure ecstacy.

"I'm s-sorry…I c-can't help it…_ahhh_!" Luffy moaned out unintentionally as his prostate was hit. His back arched off the bed. Zoro rammed himself in the same place repeatedly as he watched his mouth to Luffy's neck. Luffy's moans became suffocated as he attempted to keep his voice in a manageable level.

Luffy's pleasure senses were going haywire. He wasn't going to last long with so much happening at once. His eyes were now streaming as he went through the feeling of complete euphoria. "Z-zoro! I cant hold…!" Luffy bit his lip tightly then came onto his belly.

"Ngh! Lu-Luffy…" Zoro groaned as the velvety walls around him tightened. "Sh-shit!" he came deep inside his partner. Zoro gave one last rough thrust then fell beside his captain. He slipped out of him as he did making them both groan.

Panting, they both took a breather from their sexual high. Zoro hugged the other close. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Luffy asked.

"I just took advantage of you. I didn't want to push you so far in one day." Zoro explained as he snuggled closer to him.

"I'm ok with it. I really enjoyed myself!" Luffy leaned over to kiss Zoro above his left eye. Zoro's face heated slightly. "I'm really glad that you back to your normal self. Maybe we can set sail today!" Luffy sat up in excitement, but only to collapse back down squealing in pain.

"Sorry about that too."

"It's fine…" Luffy rasped as he rubbed his sore bottom. Zoro chuckled. He was happy that things have gone back to how it use to. Nothing has changed. They're probably closer from this experience and hopefully not be the last time doing things like this. If Luffy enjoyed it then Zoro will not hesitate to do it again.

* * *

**Yeah I hope that wasn't too bad. I was kind of in a rush, but here you go! Please review and tell me what you think! ;D**


End file.
